stormwatchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Teach
Daniel Teach (1947 - ), A.K.A. Eagle Eye relied more upon technical wizardry and tools than toughness, which set him apart from his fellow costumed superheroes. Still, he has demonstrated more than adequate skills when defending himself. As Eagle Eye, he could fly above the city with a special wingsuit he made. Not only did he have mechanical wings, but his costume as a whole was equipped with a variety of offensive and defensive gadgets and devices. Biography Since childhood, Daniel idolised Renaissance inventor Leonardo da Vinci, and was fascinated by his creations. Daniel decided to become an inventor and create all kinds of zany machines, like Da Vinci. But as time passed, he saw the amount of crime and corruption in New York. So, in 1966, he decided to use his da Vinci-esque machines to fight crime. He learned how to use all kinds of firearms, designed a wingsuit based on Leonardo's Flying Machine so he could fly above the city, and called himself "Eagle Eye". Sometime in 1966, he met another masked vigilante, Korsakoff. They became partners and started patrolling the streets together and, after a while, became best friends. In 1968, Eagle Eye and his partner Korsakoff joined the crime-fighting team "The Stormwatchers". His knowledge of technology and advanced gadgets made him a valuable member. In 1972, the Stormwatchers were forced to retire after crime-fighting was banned. Eagle Eye, being a good friend of the police department, retired, in fear of ruining that alliance. Since then, Daniel Teach isolated himself from the rest of the world, living a lonely existence in a remote house on the outskirts of New York. Events of Stormwatchers Daniel was the first of the "masks" that Korsakoff warned after the death of Elias Bones. Afterwards, he met with Francois LeBeau, the former Lionheart, in the latter's company, and the two talk about Korsakoff's offer to reunite the ruined team. He once again put on the Eagle Eye suit and wings, and participated in the prison breakout of James Radcliffe. He showed the team the new base he had built for them (possibly during the 21 years of retirement and isolation). Afterwards, he played part in the attack on Mister Explosion's warehouse, shooting the guards on the roof from above while flying. That night, he accompanied Korsakoff to sneak into Francois' office after Korsakoff became suspicious of Francois' behaviour. He accessed Francois' Macintosh computer and discovered a hidden folder labeled Project 17. They found out that Francois had murdered Elias, and that Project 17 was the code-name for his plot to destroy the world's major cities with a terrorist organisation in return for millions of dollars to revive his dying company. They both went to Francois' New Mexico retreat (the Aquitaine) to confront him, but he subdued them both. Soon after, George Fillmore and James Radcliffe (who everyone thought had died in the attack on Mister Explosion) came in and shot Francois. It turned out that he had been wearing a bulletproof vest the whole time and simply got up and punched George in the face. After a TV message from the terrorist stating that the plan is impossible, Daniel and the rest of the team agreed to keep quiet and never tell anyone about the failed plot. Korsakoff, refusing to compromise, tried to leave the Aquitaine and tell the world, but was confronted by Daniel. They both had a big fight in the base's stairwell, with Daniel emerging victorious but severely injured (although he only won because of a defense mechanism installed into his suit that was activated at the last minute, that made him perform a power kick on Korsakoff, sending him flying into a wall). Korsakoff simply got up and continued, rendering Daniel's efforts to persuade him worthless. He returned to the Aquitaine roof and told the others that it was over and there was nothing they could do. When James returned to the Aquitaine after killing Korsakoff in the desert, Daniel was worried and asked him if Korsakoff was okay. James simply replied "I talked him out of it, but he's not coming back. In fact, I don't think we'll ever see him again", confusing Daniel. In the end, it was Daniel's idea for the three remaining members of the team (Captain Ares, Eagle Eye and Strikeseeker) to continue battling criminals in secret, and work underground. Dan returned to New York after that, and the film ends with him finding Korsakoff's journal on his kitchen table. Personality Daniel Teach is a rather timid person when interacting with people, but he is very brave in battle as Eagle Eye. He has shown to mainly think of what's best for him at times, but wouldn't be considered "selfish" like François LeBeau/Lionheart is privately. However, he does truly care about his teammates, and hesitated to hurt his former partner Korsakoff during a confrontation between the two. He clearly idolized the Phantom Soldier, and was deeply shocked when Korsakoff told him that he had been assassinated. In general, back when he was in the team he seemed to get on well with all his teammates, probably being the most normal and "down-to-earth" member of the group; compared to Lionheart's softness on criminals in many cases for his capitalist gain, Korsakoff's instability, Strikeseeker's police-like strictness and Captain Ares' rather overbearing nature and radical patriotism. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBZQfU7U-w Stormwatchers (2015 Fan Film) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-be7bqNeLHk Stormwatchers Character Bios: EAGLE EYE Category:Heroes